


pink

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drowning, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: his red hair dye runs down his face and drips pink into the water. the water is pink.





	pink

**Author's Note:**

> vent fic

he can see it, in the water.

his red hair dye runs down his face and drips pink into the water. the water is pink. 

there's a hand on the back of his head.

"one, two, three."

the hand pushes, pushes. the fingers are tangled in his hair.

josh doesn't fight and lets his face be forced underneath the water.

it's almost calm, if it weren't for the fact that he has to hold his breath. his lungs burn, burn, burn. his eyes are closed, but he knows that the water is pink.

tyler pulls him up, and he gasps. his chest hurts. his head is soaked, wet. tyler holds his head above the water and keeps their clothes and the floor dry.

josh watches pink drip into the tub. pink. pink.

"say it."

"i'm yours." josh gasps. "i am yours, my lord. i will not stray from your path. i will... i will..."

his brain wants oxygen.

without warning, tyler pushes him under. josh doesn't have time to take a breath. it burns, he burns, and he jerks and fights and strains to get up, to get out, to breathe.

tyler holds him there.

tyler holds him there.

tyler holds him under, because josh has made mistakes, because josh must repent.

the water is pink from josh's hair dye. the water is pink in his lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [nonbinaryclancy](https://nonbinaryclancy.tumblr.com)


End file.
